


Fuck You, Dom Sherwood

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom Sherwood is trash, Homophobia, I wrote this to vent my gay rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: In which Jace (in lieu of Dom) gets the punch in the face that he deserves.





	Fuck You, Dom Sherwood

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahaha #recastjace2k17

“So these waterfalls were so big, Iz, like we were yelling at each other and we couldn’t hear a damn thing because of how loud it was.” Alec explained, gesturing wildly with his hands as he picked out his favourite bow. 

“I need to date a warlock, I’m jealous of your weekly date nights,” she huffed. “Coolest place Meliorn ever took me was on his kitchen table.”

Alec snorted, shaking his head at her. “That was the craziest place you had sex? In all that time?”

“Well, I…”

“What up, fags?” Jace hooted, sliding in next to Alec at the weapons booth. Alec’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead. Jace didn’t look at him, his mismatched eyes scanning over the daggers in front of him.

“I’m sorry, what?” Izzy gritted out. Jace finally looked up at Alec’s face. 

“Oh come on, it’s just a joke…”

Alec punched Jace in the face, sending him reeling against the wall.

Everyone in the institute gasped. 

“How about you stay home for today, alright, hot stuff?” Alec said coolly, slinging his bow over his shoulder and storming out of the institute.


End file.
